Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Among recording media used in an ink jet image recording method, recording media (matte paper) whose surface has low gloss, that is, whose surface has a good “matte appearance” have been demanded. On the other hand, if particles having a large particle size are simply added to an ink-receiving layer to achieve a good matte appearance, the binding property of the ink-receiving layer may degrade, that is, a dusting phenomenon may occur. Therefore, a method for achieving a good matte appearance and suppressing a dusting phenomenon has been demanded.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-118529 discloses that the surface strength is improved by a cast method in which an ink-receiving layer constituted by at least two layers and disposed on an air-permeable substrate is moistened again using a moistening liquid containing a colloidal silica having an average particle size of 40 nm or less and is pressed against a heated drum to transfer a specular surface.